


Blue Velvet Box

by atabex_writes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, SasuSaku - Freeform, Shippuden, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atabex_writes/pseuds/atabex_writes
Summary: The Blue Room wasn't supposed to exist, and what took place there was a secret between those who dared set foot inside the fantasy world created by its indigo walls. Where there wasn't good or evil, right or wrong, and where even a traitor could find solace from the cold, cruel world in the embrace of the woman he least expected.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	Blue Velvet Box

Snow was falling that night, the streets deserted and the cold mercilessly scraping at his face, like a demonic hand trying to claw its way inside of him. But what had he to fear? If anything, the cold should be the one afraid of him, and those black flames he could conjure with his eye. A gust of freezing wind blew from the east, and he lowered his face an inch to hide up to his nose in the thick scarf that wrapped around his neck. It might've seen ludicrous to step outside under such harsh weather, but that didn't stop him. Not with what had been delivered to him that day.

Dark eyes scrutinized the surroundings, every building looking more rundown than the last, all piled up next to each other flanking the snowy dirt road. Many of them had broken windows, some were dark for the absence of a power generator, and few had the doors hanging on their hinges, a clear sign that pillaging had taken place. The scenery felt surreal, considering this small town was only a few days away from other busting villages in the Fire Country. Where its neighbors emanated warmth and security, this nameless dent in the northern mountains carried the stench of death in every nook and cranny, every road, every alley, like the one he was currently entering a few blocks away from the town's main square.

More and more often he had been frequenting places like this, forgotten by the world and left to rot. With everything he had done, with every life his sword had taken, with every new splotch of blood staining his hands, no other place was safe anymore. He knew they were looking form him, they all were, they all had been for ten years now. There had been more than a few close calls, but he had managed to escape capture every time, not hesitating on taking a few lives in the process. He told himself it had been more their fault than his. If they had known better, they would've never attempted to face him in the first place, and thus he wouldn't have been forced to slice through them on his way out the door.

If it really was their fault, why did he still feel so guilty?

The alley smelled rotten and sweet at the same time. A rat scurried through the snow for shelter into the nearest hole. As his eyes followed the rodent, they caught sight of a dark lump on the ground laying against the brick wall where the alley turned to the right. Stopping in his tracks, his body became taunt as he saw a glimpse of skin underneath what appeared to be a teared blanket. Wearily, he approached the figure. No one was supposed to know he was here tonight, nor should they know where he was heading. Unsheathing the Kusanagi strapped to his hip underneath the heavy coat he wore, he used the tip of the blade to lift the dark material from the unwelcomed guest's head. He was met with the rancid smell of decaying flesh, almost imperceptible if his senses weren't as sharp. The man's lifeless eyes told him everything he needed to know. Another unfortunate soul claimed by the deadly winter cold. Sheathing his sword again, he turned down the alley and walked away.  
The distant sound of music signaled he was close. It was low, and muffled by the walls, but he could still hear it. He made it to the end of the alley, a tall wall blocking any further advancement. It was just fine, for he didn't need to walk further. Looking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed, he turned to the metal door on his left. It was rusty and old, and he had to wonder how long would it take for the slowly mounting snowflakes to create a wall against it and shut it completely.

He approached the door and knocked three times, such he'd been told to do. The sound echoed of the walls and he frowned. For a place that wasn't supposed to exist, they seemed to not have much regard for precautions. Seconds passed, he waited patiently. With a screech from the abused metal, a chunk of the door peeled to the side, revealing a slit only about two inches of height and six of width, big enough for the man on the other side to look at him. His eyes were untrusting and weary as he examined the young man.

"Invitation?"

For a second, the younger man didn't move. Slowly, he reached inside a hidden pocket on his coat and pulled out an object. It was a small, velvet-covered box, its color a dark shade of indigo blue. The slit on the door closed, and for a moment he considered this to be a trap. An alley wasn't the most fitting venue for a fight, even less with the harsh weather, but he didn't deem it above them to use this against him. As adrenaline rushed through his veins, preparing his body for a swift retreat, the door screeched again, louder this time, and opened completely. Fluorescent light engulfed him, and he had to narrow his eyes momentarily to adjust them to the brightness after spending so long in the darkened streets. The man inside must've been in his forties. He was bulkier and taller than him, but his eyes were young. His were definitely more aged, and it had nothing to do with his kekkei genkai. Witnessing so much death did that to people.

The older man stepped aside, and he entered, the door shutting behind him with a clunk.

"Please, follow me."

He was lead through a series of hallways, all bare and the color of a clear, summer sky. He quickly caught the owner had gone out of their way to honor the name of the establishment. The Blue Room wasn't supposed to exist. He himself had never heard of it until that fateful night a year ago. He could've gone to any other bar in the village he had stopped in; maybe, it was fate that he walked inside the one she had been drinking in. Or had she been waiting for him? She never said a thing, but he was sure she knew the moment he walked through the door.

He was led through a set of stairs to the second floor. They led to another blue hallway, this one shorter than the others, and with a wooden door in the far wall. The older man motioned for him to enter. Once he had pried the door opened, he looked over his shoulder to find the man gone. He went inside.  
The soothing smell of lavender greeted him, coming from a white vase holding the violet flowers. The vase sat atop a small desk, and that was pretty much the only decoration in the room. As the rest of the place, it was painted blue. The moment he closed the door, the woman behind the desk lifted her face from the set of documents she'd been reading, and regarded him with a sweet smile.

"I'm glad you could make it, sir."

She never said his name, for those were the rules. Here, inside these walls, he wasn't Uchiha Sasuke, the merciless killer and rogue nin whose face had been stamped in every bingo book that existed in the last ten years. Here, he was just a man whose name no one would pronounce. The Blue Room didn't exist, and neither did his past, present, or future, while he was in it.

"Please, take a seat."

Sasuke walked to the worn-down chair in front of the desk and sat. Now that they weren't surrounded by the dim lights of the bar they had met, Sasuke could examine Akane Hashimoto thoroughly. She was a few years older than him, or so she had told him, four to be exact. The twenty-seven-year-old was a sight for sore eyes, with her fiery mane and penetrating green eyes, eyes that reminded him of a past he no longer wanted to remember.

"May I see it?"

The Uchiha didn't answer, but took the blue velvet box from his pocket and set it at the table in front of her. She took it in her dainty hands, and turned it over a few times, her eyes fleetingly glancing at him. Satisfied with what she had been looking for, she reached for something inside the desk's drawers. The key seemed rather new, shining under the fluorescent lights in the ceiling. She carefully turned the box on its side, a small lock now facing her. With a swift turn of her wrist there was a low clicking sound, the lid of the box loosening. Akane placed it back down on the desk and pushed it back to Sasuke. He took the lid off. Inside lay another key, bigger and older than the one used to open the box. He took it in his hands to examine it further as she began to speak.

"Here, you have no name, and neither does she. You will not reveal your identity to her, and neither will she to you. Nothing matters here, nor your past transgressions, or your present sins, or any other felony you might commit in the future. You are but a man, as she is a woman, and that is all. This is the first rule: Dispossession. Do you understand?"

Sasuke merely glanced at her. That was enough for her to know she could continue.

Akane traced her fingers over the soft material of the box. "Some of our clients have made many enemies over the years, for many of the women who use our services are seasoned kunoichi not only from the Fire Country, but from many other Hidden Villages. If you happen to be one of those enemies, it is your decision to continue or not. Do keep in mind that violent encounters, or homicide, are forbidden here. If that were to happen, we will not hesitate to dispatch of you." she gave him a hard look. "The Blue Room is a place that exists beyond such acts, and our clients take our word as a guarantee when we say their life is our main priority. This is the second rule: Safekeeping."

If there was anyone in this room with more than enough enemies lingering in the shadows, ready to strike, it surely wasn't the client. For all he knew, she could be one of those enemies.

Akane continued. "As I told you before, we're a rather peculiar establishment. The Blue Room is not a brothel, for we do not sell flesh. The men we choose are but a beacon for our client's wishes, and we expect you to act as such. Not every client will ask for rough sex, although bondage and sadomasochism are not uncommon. For these particular cases, we pick their partners carefully. If you do not posses experience in these areas, you will not be chosen for her, for obvious reasons. They expect a professional treatment from us, and we of you. Of course, if you received the blue box, it means you are fitting to fulfill our client's requirements, and that she is aligned with the limitations you established when you signed our contract. This is the third rule: Compliance."

Sasuke's dark gaze fell on the innocent looking box settled between them. Such a simple object carrying such complex implications.

A year ago, he had met Akane Hashimoto. A year ago, he had slept with her. A year ago, he had heard the name of this place for the first time as she lay on the inn's bed while he got dressed, and the world of possibilities it offered. For reasons foreign to him, he had stayed, and listened. At first, it seemed chimerical that such a place existed. As she had said, this wasn't a whorehouse, nor was it a place for punishment. The Blue Room was just that, a room with blue walls, were two strangers were given infinite possibilities as to what could happen between them without any consequence. The main catch was that the woman was the one to chose which of her fantasies was to be fulfilled that night, and the man would find his pleasure in making sure she found completion.

He remembered her words well…

"You can find a brothel in every corner nowadays." Akane had said once she had his full attention, as her previous words had successfully stopped him from dressing any further than his pants. "Women are not viewed as human beings in there. They are but a few holes to be used and dispatched. Some men might find pleasure in that, but I know your kind."

He had frowned at this, not exactly sure she fully knew what she was talking about. How many high ranked criminals did this woman know?

"Shinobi like you don't thrill on a simple, sad fuck to a woman who couldn't care less if you fucked her in the pussy or in the ass. And civilian women just don't cut it, they are too frail. The problem with your intimacy is the complexity of your world, filled with diplomatic wars, and treachery, and loyalty. Such things don't exist in The Blue Room. We offer a safe heaven for both you and the kunoichi. Just think about it, Sasuke." 

She was now standing in front of him, naked without any sort of shame, her green irises boring into his with such intensity, it was impossible to look away. "The kunoichi that come to us are mostly jounin or higher ranked, many of them with positions so high in the force, not even you would be able to sway them off their feet." Her hands grabbed his, placing them on her hips, and slowly started to slide them up her body. "In The Blue Room, such titles don't matter, neither does your status as a war criminal." They slid up her taunt stomach to her breasts. "You can have that genin you lusted after when you were a kid, or the ANBU that was sent to kill you, or even the girl whose feelings you never returned." His hands stopped at her slender neck, and she closed them around it with her own. "All of them at your mercy."  
He could feel the bulge in his pants start to grow again, as he applied a slight pressure to his hold, not enough to prevent oxygen from flowing through completely, but tight enough for her eyes to haze over with lust again as breathing had suddenly become more difficult.

"It's a world of possibilities. All you have to do is accept our terms."

He had. After he had taken her again, he had patiently listened to what the contract implied. The obligatory aspect was a full physical, as they needed evidence that the client would be safe from any sort of disease. This, he had performed in the small clinic of the village, by a doctor of Akane's recommendation the next day. Aside from this, confidentiality was their sale point, so he was mainly expected to agree that none of what the walls of the room saw, not what he did to her, nor her identity, would be disclosed in any way. Akane hadn't openly told him the consequences of a breach in security, but as the establishment was created for shinobi, he had no doubts the most ruthless and skilled would be knocking on his door if he so much as breath a word. It didn't mean he wouldn't be able to dispatch of them, but it was unnecessary effort.

Once he parted ways with her, a month passed without news of The Blue Room. Then another. After the sixth, he had to wonder if he had just imagined the whole thing. He had asked around, but no one knew who she was or where she was, and people just gave him a puzzled look when he mentioned the place's name.  
Still, he waited, for her parting words echoed in his head every day after…

"You will receive a blue velvet box. Then, you will know."

The box appeared on the nightstand of the room he was renting on a small village between the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth, along with encrypted directions to the place. That was three days ago. He had wondered for a moment, once he arrived in the nameless town, if he had been late. Surely, no woman would wait for some man in a bed for three days. However, the fact that the box had made it to his location in the first place was enough evidence that they had expected him just when he arrived.

Akane had been right. He wasn't a child anymore, and had had more than enough liberties to explore his sexuality fully. Even so, ruthless killer as he was, there were still some limits to his depravity. Brothels had always been out of the question, the morale his parents had taught him cutting deep even now. Civilian women were too weary of ninjas to give him their time, and the few he'd had were too afraid or too giddy to be enjoyable. Kunoichi had always been his poison of choice, but with ten years of treachery on his shoulders, these encounters had lessened until he seldom considered them anymore. What was once a night filled with unhinged passion had twisted into the possibility of a poisoned senbon to his heart. It wasn't worth it anymore.

Sasuke was still a man with needs, and The Blue Room presented itself to him in just the right moment. When was the last time he had slept with a woman without worrying about her killing him while he orgasmed? He had wondered many times who would be the woman behind the door. Many kunoichi had been scratched off that list, as the last time he had seen them they would never fit the mold of the females that paid for The Blue Room's services. Fortunately, that eliminated many women from his home village, as he didn't think he would resist the urge to slit their throats if he saw them, if only for all the trouble they had caused him.  
Akane's soft voice brought him back from his silent pondering. "The Blue Room was built on the premise of mutual consent. What she states here…" Akane slid a document to him. "…is what she is willing to withstand. Unless she says so, you will not attempt anything further than that. We do not only take into consideration her pleasure, but yours as well. Therefore, this client we paired you with is more than fitting for your needs, as you are for hers." She placed a dainty finger on the sheet. "We expect you to honor her wishes under her terms. This is the fourth rule: Obedience."

Sasuke read over the words on the paper a few times, and his eyes narrowed. Akane noticed this.

"She's a handful." the red-headed woman said, and he watched a small smirk grace her lips. "I know it may seem confusing, considering her requests. What I'm about to say is very important." His eyes met hers. "Never forget you do not possess control over her. She may ask you to choke her, she may ask you to tie her up, to hit her while you fuck her, and you must always remember you're not the one in control. You step into her world, and you will do as she states, even when it means you're to dominate her. She's not to fear for her life, as going against her specifications is a sign that this place is not safe anymore, and there will be consequences for insubordination." Akane leaned back on her chair. "This is the fifth rule: Submission."

Sasuke didn't reply, and went back to reading the client's wishes. He wasn't a stranger to any of the things that were asked of him, but it made him wonder what kind of woman was waiting behind the locked door. He'd always considered kunoichi to be anything but submissive in bed, so much he could say from personal experience. He couldn't fathom the idea of one voluntarily relinquishing control to a stranger. The idea was foreign, and exciting at the same time.

Akane reached inside the drawer again and pulled out two vials. One had a red liquid inside, and the other a green liquid.

"As your identities are to be kept secret, we take some precautions. You must drink both before we proceed to the room."

Sasuke eyed her warily. "What do they do?"

"They are harmless, so you must not worry." she explained. "The red potion will hide your chakra signature. We cannot guarantee that the client doesn't know who you are, so this is mandatory, for your own safety. The green potion is a herbal mixture enhanced with chakra. It will temporarily change your voice. You may speak with her as much as you like without worrying she will recognize you."

Akane continued. "Our clients have precautions of their own, including the potions. Although, there is one thing that will differ between you. Where you will be able to watch everything that unfolds, she will not. The blindfold is to stay put during the act, a little treat for both of you." She smirked. "She will find it exciting to have the rest of her senses heightened, and you can have fun being creative between her boundaries to maximize the experience."

Silence settled between them, and Sasuke took it as her patiently waiting for him to drink from the vials. He did, albeit hesitantly. Even with the promise of secrecy and safety, the Uchiha had learned to be careful over the years. Some poisons could be extremely easy to hide, and he had no desire to find out if these vials contained the kind he was immune to. The liquids felt harmless enough, a slight tingle in his throat and chakra channels the only evidence that a foreign substance had been introduced to the body.

Once the vials were empty, Akane stood and motioned for him to do the same. Sasuke was led through a door in the back of the room. He found himself back in a blue hallway, almost identical to the rest, if it weren't for the countless doors on each side. He couldn't sense any chakra signature in the vicinity aside from Akane's, but his gut told him those rooms weren't empty. He doubted he would ever see the rest of the inhabitants, though.

"There is one last rule you must know." she explained as she led him down the long corridor. "The Blue Room doesn't exist, and neither will the things you discuss with her behind that door. Some kunoichi do not like to talk about their lives while they are here, but others do, as they deem those four walls safe enough for their words never to leave them." Her expression turned somber all of a sudden. "Times are difficult in your world, and it's taken a toll in everyone. Do not judge what you will see in here. For some of these kunoichi, The Blue Room is an escape from a reality filled with carnage and deceit. You should know better than anyone the weight a village's expectations can have on someone."

She didn't elaborate, but he knew. Never had it been mentioned between them, but he knew she was aware. She knew who he was, who his late brother was, the dark stain the Uchiha surname had been, and still was, in Konohagakure's history. This place wasn't only an escape for the client, it was also an escape for himself and everything he had gone through on other people's account throughout his short twenty-three years of age. It wasn't just sex, it was a sort of therapy for broken souls.  
They stopped in front of a door. It wasn't the last, nor it had any peculiarity about it. It was just the same as the rest, but Sasuke couldn't help but feel unnerved. This was his door, waiting inside was his client, a woman who had trusted her darkest desires to a faceless man, who happened to be one of the most wanted war criminals in all the Five Nations. How many other cases like his had that room seen? Respected kunoichi putting themselves at the mercy of a man that could kill them in the blink of an eye. The Blue Room was like entering another dimension, one where rationality ceased to exist, and even then, the whole ordeal felt normal.

"When you leave this place, you will not speak of what happened. I will become a stranger to you until you are summoned again." Akane said, her piercing green eyes regarding him sternly. "And you will not use what you learn of the client as leverage of any kind, not against her, not against her village. This is a secret world, and we aim to keep it as such. There will be no consequences tied to your encounter. She has agreed to this, and so will you. You will keep the memory, but for what it's worth, tonight never happened. This is the sixth and final rule: Nonexistence."

The redhead handed him the blue velvet box. Without another word, she turned down the way they had come and soon disappeared through the main door.  
For a moment, he just stood there, the sound of his breathing mingling with the soft classical music in the hallway that emanated from the speakers on the walls. Sheer curiosity had led him to Akane that fateful night a year ago, and it was this same curiosity which now led him to open the box and take out the key. The hesitance seemed to disappear as he inserted it into the lock. With a soft clicking sound, the door unlocked. Taking one last deep breath, Sasuke Uchiha entered the room, and locked the door behind him.

__________

She was young.

That was the first thing he noticed. The room was not too big and not too small, and had a small window that opened to the town square below. He could faintly sense the traces of a genjutsu being used in the room, and he supposed The Blue Room had protected itself from any onlookers this way, while still permitting air to circulate through. Right now, though, the window was closed, as the winter cold would not be welcomed inside. He noticed a door in the wall to his left, most likely leading to a bathroom. Surely some people would like to get cleaned up after the acts that took place here. In the middle of the room lay a bed big enough for two, or maybe three. He wondered if that was a thing here. Considering the type of clients this establishment had, this could be affirmative.

There, on the middle of the bed, sat the woman. She was cross-legged, the blindfold already in place. It appeared to be made of black silk, as was the thin yukata she wore, also of a black color, contrasting drastically with the light blue color of the duvet. The walls of the room, however, were of the same indigo color as the velvet box, giving the scene an eerie and mysterious feel to it. It was hard to make out her features clearly, as the lights were dim, and he was still standing a good ten feet away from her. But her posture, with her back straight and hands neatly folded on her lap, told him she had the limberness of a young kunoichi.

For a moment he just stood there, her face turned in his direction. Neither said anything, both a bit too wary of the other's presence. For even if this place was a safe heaven, they were still shinobi, and being so vulnerable in the presence of someone who might as well be an enemy was enough to put them on edge. Suddenly, she stood up and he instantly felt his body tense. Instead of approaching him, however, she walked without any sort of hesitance to the window, carrying in her demeanor the confidence of someone who had been blindfolded in this room a thousand times before. She placed her hands on the windowsill and turned her head to regard him over her shoulder.

It was at that moment that the cloudy sky parted, and moonlight filtered to the window, illuminating her features to him.

Pink.

It was difficult to make out with certainty, but he was sure of what he was seeing, his eyes wide.

Her hair was pink.

"You're late."

Her voice wasn't how he remembered it. Of course not, she had drunk the vial as well. That was not her voice, but as he examined her shoulder-length pink tresses, small nose, plump lips, heart-shaped face, and the small rhombus that lay in the center of her wide forehead, there was no doubt in his mind.

His client was Haruno Sakura.

Not a second later, his hand gripped Kusanagi's handle inside the coat, knuckles turning white from the effort. She didn't move, but he saw her shoulders tense. Her senses were as keen as ever, for he was sure she understood what that sudden rustling of clothing meant. After what seemed like an eternity, she sighed, and turned around to face him, her body leaning casually on the closed window.

"I am not your enemy here." she said, and he saw the ghost of a smirk on her lips. "You can lay down your weapon now."

It occurred to him that this was all a trap. The familiarity and calmness with which she spoke scared him. I am not your enemy here. Did she know who he was? It was impossible, as he himself couldn't feel his chakra signature, even though he knew it wasn't dormant. How many years passed since the last time he had seen her? Sasuke couldn't quite recall. There had been many attempts to return him to Konoha, and she had been in the squadrons sent to find him many times. The Uchiha had even grown accustomed to seeing those fiery jade eyes in the front ranks, hesitant but determined, pleading for him to return. Now, though, she looked different from his memories, more mature, more collected, less like the Sakura he remembered.

"I would feel more comfortable it you laid down your weapons." she repeated, her tone still calm, voice unrecognizable.

It took all his effort to let go of Kusanagi. Sakura wasn't looking like much of a threat right now, with her sense of sight shut down and lack of weapons. Even so, he hesitated, as he knew better than to judge her so hastily. Those two hands alone were enough to bring the whole place crashing down if she so desired. He remembered what Akane had said, how it was up to him if he wanted to continue if the client happened to be an enemy. Sasuke knew the wisest choice was to retreat, as nothing good would come out of this. Spending another second in this woman's presence was just asking for trouble. If she managed to figure out who he was, a battalion of Konoha ANBU would be waiting in the hallway in the blink of an eye. Come to think of it, what made him so sure they weren't there right now?

"You know who I am, don't you?"

Her words took him by surprise. Her head was hanging low now. He didn't say anything, so she continued.

"If… If you wish to leave, you can. My intention wasn't to make you uncomfortable, on the contrary." She was smiling now. "I won't take it to offense if you do. This… This is supposed to be enjoyable for both of us."

Sasuke remained silent, only his breathing giving away that he was still in the room. It was a crossroads, one he never expected to experience tonight. On one hand, he could leave, and therefore not give his old teammate the opportunity to recognize him. He knew very well what returning to Konoha would mean for him at this rate. Years ago, he would've be trialed and most likely incarcerated for his crimes. Now, though, with so many years of wrongs under his belt, he was sure they would hang him, no matter how much those few who still believed there was good inside of him pleaded. He was not ready to die yet.

On the other hand, there was The Blue Room, this little space in the middle of nowhere with a promise of endless possibilities. What would happen if he stayed? He knew very well what she was expecting, even if such requests had never been something he would've expected of her. His eyes found her figure again, and took her in. What had happened in all those years he had been gone? She looked so… different. Even in her youth, he could see the traces of war in her face, not physically, but they were there. The Sakura he knew would never set foot in a place like this. Even when he had told himself countless times before that he didn't care for his past life anymore, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with her presence here. He doubted Sakura would be here to rid herself of her innocence. If she was here now, it could only mean one thing.

Her heart wasn't his anymore.

An irrational anger overtook him. Why was he so affected by this realization? Maybe, it was because this fact completely erased the memory he had of her. She wasn't his sweet, annoying, childish, albeit smart and strong teammate anymore. Nor was she the girl who had pleaded him with tears in her eyes not to leave ten years ago. Sakura was a stranger now. Familiar, yet unknown.

His reaction also made him realize something he had been trying to avoid for a while. No matter how many people he killed, how much chaos he caused, those hopeless comrades of his, the ones he had sworn to leave behind and forget, still had a hold on him. A strangling hold on him and emotions he had tried to bury a long time ago.

What was he supposed to do? Sakura was still silent, waiting for him to decide. Akane's words thrummed in his ears.

For some of these kunoichi, The Blue Room is an escape from reality…

What was Sakura escaping from?

A minute passed, then another. He could see her biting her lower lip, nervous for being kept waiting so long for him. With a swift movement, Kusanagi hit the wooden floor, the smacking sound of the sheath hitting the surface echoing off the walls.

He was already here. He'd been waiting to come for a year now. The only thing he could do now was trust the system.

You will keep the memory, but for what it's worth, tonight never happened. This is the sixth and final rule: Nonexistence.

And so, he stayed.

The pink-haired woman's reaction was instantaneous. Her posture straightened, and her head lifted, facing him. She was still biting at her lip, but it wasn't a nervous chewing anymore, as the ghost of a smirk made itself visible in the moonlight.

"All the weapons, stranger."

Sasuke huffed, and her smirk widened. Slowly, he reached for the shuriken and kunai pouch, removing them and placing them on the floor beside the blade. He already felt naked without his weapons within reach, but that didn't make him anymore deadly. One suspicious move from her and his Chidori would take care of the rest.

Sakura stayed silent for a moment, and then she detached from the window, making her way over to him. His body instantly tensed at the proximity, even if she had left a good three feet between them. Up close, he noticed her forehead wasn't as wide as before, and the little visible skin of her neck and face was supple, unscarred. She was a great medic, after all, or so he had heard around. For a moment, he was at a loss as to what his next move should be. Her requirements for tonight were very specific, but he wasn't sure who was supposed to initiate contact.

"Before we begin…" she started. "… recite the rules. I want to make sure you remember them."

He did, his earlier uneasiness around her melting away with every word she spoke. Sakura didn't know who he was, nor was she intent on doing him any bodily harm. She was honoring The Blue Room, as she should've. So, he did.

"Dispossession."

He took a step forward.

"Safekeeping."

She took a step backwards.

"Compliance."

He took another step.

"Obedience."

She bit her lip and exhaled, feeling his body heat radiating a mere foot away from her.

"Submission."

Boldly, his hand extended, knuckles grazing her cheekbone and trailing down her jaw. They lingered on her pulse, accelerating it even more. He smirked.

"Nonexistence."

She smiled and took a step back, his hand falling to his side again. "Good." she said. Turning around, she walked over to the bed and returned to the posture he had found her in, with her legs crossed and her hands on her lap.

"Come closer."

He complied, slowly, until the side of the bed sank under his weight. It was a surreal scenario, being in bed with his former teammate. He'd lie if he said he never considered Sakura as beautiful, in her own way. But she had been too naïve, too annoying for her own good, and thus, he had kept her at arms-length. He was aware of her growth the years after his departure, if not by the whispers in the taverns, then by the way her face seemed to shift every time she had tried to bring him back. More battle hardened. More stern. More beautiful. But she had always remained as his former teammate in his mind, and he neglected himself to see her as anything else. He had never permitted himself to acknowledge her as a woman, even when he saw her body developing before his eyes. Doing this would mean further attachment to her memory, and that wasn't something he was looking for. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Let's set some ground rules first. Whatever happens between us stays here. If you do know who I am, you know I have a reputation to uphold." Sakura spoke, voice unwavering. She had fallen into her 'professional' self. "If I find out you so much as breath a word to anybody, I will find you, and whatever they do here to whistleblowers will be nothing compared to what I will do."

He smirked, amused, as he had never seen her flaring temper directed this way at him. Their blonde teammate was always the one in the line of fire. Her sudden outburst might've cowered any other shinobi from mustering anything else besides 'understood'. But this was Uchiha Sasuke in front of her, and there had been a question nagging at him from the moment he stepped inside the room, and this seemed like the perfect moment to voice it.

"Why would you risk so much?"

The medic seemed taken aback by his question, and for a moment he thought she might recite him the first rule of The Blue Room, and how he was not complying with his contract by trying to break it. Instead, she took a deep breath, her face never leaving his direction.

"That is none of your concern."

He hadn't expected her to answer the first time, and decided to press on. This place was doing funny things to his judgement, and he found himself lowering his guard, suddenly curious about what had pushed a woman like Haruno Sakura to search for these kinds of pleasures. Many times, he had imagined her older, married, with a few kids of her own and a loving husband. What happened to her?

"Nothing leaves these walls." he said, citing the secrecy of the establishment.

She gave him a dry laugh. "Don't get smug with me."

Just when he figured he should leave it at that, she spoke again.

"I have a lot of demons of my own, stranger, and a lot of responsibilities. Much is expected of me, and… sometimes… it's hard to keep everything in place." He saw her frown slightly, as if she was remembering something rather unsavory. "Everyone needs help slaying their demons from time to time, don't you agree?"  
Sasuke pondered on her words for a moment. "Why The Blue Room?"

He knew she understood what he meant by that. Why not a boyfriend? Why not someone closer to home?

"It's fitting." she murmured. "Besides, I get to do as I please without getting weird looks." She bit her lip again. "Unless, you're giving me one right now."  
Sasuke chuckled. "I'm not."

The Uchiha wondered just how kinky his former teammate was under the sheets to deem it necessary for complete strangers to fulfill her every whim. Were the men in the village so unfitting for her sexual appetite? Considering what she wanted him to do, he guessed this was true. Not everyone was willing to try and subjugate the apprentice of a Sannin, even if she wanted it to be so.

"Any more rules you wish to discuss?" Sasuke asked.

She didn't reply immediately. Instead, leaned forward and crawled slowly to where he was. Standing on her knees in the mattress, her hands reached for his coat and pushed the material off him with the shinobi's help. After, they trailed down his torso to the hem of his shirt and fisted it before pulling up. Sasuke complied, his muscles rippling under the scorching touch of her fingertips.

"Just do your job." She whispered before closing the distance between them.

The first touch of her lips on his was tentative, barely a brush of skin over skin, as if she wanted to get acquainted with such a small gesture before attempting anything else. The raven-haired man didn't put any resistance, leaving it to her to set the pace of their encounter. Sensing he wasn't going to push her away, Sakura sighed in content and sneaked her hands around his neck as she pressed herself against him. Sasuke realized the woman wasn't wearing anything underneath the silky yukata, as he could feel her puckered nipples grazing against his chest. Her soft lips started moving harder against his, needier, and he felt his own arousal flare at the movement. Soon enough he was returning the kiss with just as much fervor, his hand gripping her hips as hers untangled from his neck and worked their way up and down his torso. Her touch felt amazing, not too soft, yet not too harsh, although her fingernails would scrape at his skin from time to time, almost making him groan. It was the moment their tongues intertwined that Sakura decided to place her hands on his cheeks, her thumbs caressing the delicate skin under his eyes.

He gave her no warning. The kunoichi yelped as she was roughly turned around, her arms held painfully behind her back by one of his stronger ones, as the other encircled her neck, not gripping forcefully, but with the promise that he would if she tried to escape his grasp. Her breathing was harsh, her chest heaving quickly at his actions. She shivered when she felt his breath on her ear.

"I believe Akane told you about my own ground rules." Sasuke said, his tone more serious now.

"She did." the woman whispered. "I'm sorry."

Even though she had apologized, Sasuke didn't relinquish his hold on her. Now, he was on edge again, for there was only one thing he had strictly asked not to be done in this place: touch his eyes. It could've been the heat of the moment, but with her, he wasn't about to take any risks.

His hand moved slowly from her neck to her jaw and twisted her head to the side to face him, even though she couldn't see him. "Don't do that again." he said dangerously low.

Sakura gave him a small nod, her face giving nothing away. It was hard to tell if his actions were scaring her or not, for her rapidly beating heart could be a result of their heated kiss. Sasuke took this chance to observe her face up close. She had grown into a beautiful woman, indeed. The more he acknowledged this fact, the more aroused he became. It wouldn't have been the same if this had been any other kunoichi, he thought, for even when the Uchiha considered her his enemy now, the bond they once shared as teammates was undeniable. Even in that short kiss, there was a lingering feeling of affinity between them, and it scared him how easily she had gotten under his skin.

It had to be this place. The Blue Room and it's madness.

"Are you going to punish me for breaking the rules, stranger?" she asked, her tone low and husky, as Sasuke moved his mouth to her pulse.

What he wouldn't have given to hear her say his name instead of 'stranger'.

"That's up to you, isn't it?" Sasuke murmured against her skin, giving her pulse a playful nip with his teeth which made her hiss.

"You can do as you please. If I don't like something, I'll tell you to stop." she said, and gasped when he bit down hard on her sensitive skin.

Sasuke got off the bed and pulled her back with him. Once she was standing straight, he released his hold on her. His hands itched to touch her skin, to find out if the rest of her body was as soft. He reached for the obi and expertly untied it, the dark fabric hitting the floor with a soft thud. Sasuke let his hands linger on her shoulders for a moment before he grasped the silky material sheltering her body from his dark gaze and unhurriedly pulled it down, relishing on every new inch of skin that was revealed. Soon enough she was bare to him, and he took a step back to admire the woman who would share this night with him.

Sakura wasn't the scrawny girl she had been when they were genin. Her body was all curves and muscle and supple skin, from her slender back, to her small waist, wide hips, toned derriere, and legs that could go on for miles. As he had predicted, she was mostly unscarred, except for a gruesome scar on the left side of her middle back. His brow furrowed as he wondered why she had neglected to heal it properly. By instinct, his fingers grazed the scar, and he felt her flinch under his touch. The skin was rough and uneven under his thumb, and seemed to be sensitized still.

"It's a small trophy." she answered to his silent question, and he distinctly heard a hint of pride in her voice.

"Who was it?" he asked, curious to know who had won the honor of such a deadly keepsake in the medic's body.

"Sasori of the Red Sand."

His thumb halted its movement, onyx eyes widening in surprise. He'd heard of this, the demise of the Akatsuki's puppet master. What he'd never known was who took him down. Such a seasoned shinobi couldn't have been killed by just anybody. His former teammate had grown, that much he was sure of now. Within the turmoil of desire that had been slowly forming inside him, now lay a tinge of uneasiness, for if this kunoichi uncovered his identity and decided to fight back, he doubted he's get away just knocking her unconscious again.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" she asked, taking his silence as disapproval for what he had uncovered. "The scar, I mean?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't answer. It didn't make him uncomfortable to see it, only it felt bizarre that she would have kept it. Sasuke had many 'trophies' of his own, but they were different from hers. This scar on her back signified growth, the dispatch of a girl who was always one step behind her teammates in order to embrace the woman he saw now. Sakura was full of surprises.

He started pacing around her. Sakura was the picture of passiveness, as if they hadn't done a thing, as if she wasn't naked in front of a man whose identity was a mystery to her. She stood proud, her head moving in his direction, guided by the sound of his steps. His eyes took in her perky mounds, the flat stomach with a twin scar to the one in her back, and that apex between her legs, that sacred place where they lingered for a moment. It was only when he rounded her left side that he stopped dead in his tracks. His hand lifted on its own accord, fingers caressing her upper arm where a red, spiraled tattoo lay imprinted on her skin.

Haruno Sakura had made ANBU.

With every new discovery, it became clear the Sakura he knew was but a mere ghost of the woman that stood in front of him now, and that he'd spent way too many years underestimating her abilities. If anyone had ever told him Sakura would kill an Akatsuki, let alone make ANBU, he would've laughed. The joke was on him, apparently.

"As I said, demons." she told him, and there was no need for her to elaborate. He knew what she meant now, why she came here. His mind was flooded with memories he'd longed to forget, images of a past life, of happier times, of a brother that had done despicable acts because of the same spiraled mark on Sakura's arm. He'd embraced his demons in the end. She was still fighting. Who knew what things she'd been forced to do while in the ANBU, and what other things ate at her that she would never tell him. Maybe, he had been too hastily in judging her. Knowing Sakura, she must've already used other approaches to try and dim the voices that whispered in the darkness of the night. Maybe, nothing had worked, until she found The Blue Room.

When he looked up at her, she was looking straight ahead at the window. Again, she was waiting for him. It seemed ironic that even now she waited for him, even if she didn't know it herself. She'd had enough waiting to last a couple of lifetimes, he thought as he circled her, stopping in front of her again. His hand grasped her chin and tilted her head upwards, a sigh escaping her lips as she came face to face with him again.

"What do you want?" he asked.

She pursed her lips. "I though you already knew that."

He knew what she had written down, how she had described lewd act after lewd act to be performed on her. He knew what she said she wanted. But he knew her better, or so he wanted to think still.

"What do you want?" he repeated.

Sasuke knew she knew what he meant. Sakura didn't belong in a place like this, that much he was sure of. He hoped, for her sake, he was right on making her reconsider her wishes, for it didn't sit right with him to comply to them. It didn't feel right to obey the rules of The Blue Room as they were stated, not when she was involved. She deserved so much better.

And then he saw it. Barely visible in the darkness, the lone tear sliding down her cheek. It was enough for his heart to clench painfully, and he had no explanation as to why. Maybe he was just tired of witnessing her cry on his account, even if he wasn't attacking her with his sword or with his words. He might was well had been.  
Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself, although her voice still came out strained.

"I want to forget."

He initiated their second kiss. Soft, tender, smoldering, as he tried to pour every single emotion he was feeling into it. His hands tangled in her pink tresses, careful not to untie the blindfold by accident. She quickly responded and deepened the kiss, her tongue mingling with his, her hands grabbing his shoulders forcefully, as if Sasuke was the only anchor to sanity she had. Long, masculine fingers left a scorching trail down her back, softly grazing the scar tissue, until they reached her derriere, hands squeezing her cheeks, eliciting a moan that was swallowed by his mouth. The kiss turned harsher, more desperate, the need for this intimacy evident in both shinobi. Sasuke pulled her flush against him, her breasts now squished between them, and he felt himself harden even more.

Switching their positions, he broke the kiss and pushed her onto the mattress. She looked almost ethereal, with the moonlight illuminating her silhouette. Sakura propped herself on her elbows, breathing hard, barely able to contain herself now. She looked just about ready to jump his bones, but halted when she heard a rustle of clothing. The next thing she knew, a strong, masculine body was pressed against her, the shinobi's erection poking her abdomen.

He was high on her touch, on her kisses, on the way her body undulated beneath him. Her hasty movements told him she was more than ready for the main event, but he was not giving into her that easily. They only had tonight, for he doubted an encounter like this between them would repeat in this lifetime. Their worlds were miles apart, but tonight, they were only a breath away. He would draw this out as much as he could. Against his body's desires, he held down her arms with his hands.

"I want to play a game first." he said huskily, and felt her squirm underneath him in excitement. "Can I?"

"Depends on the game." she replied, although, at this point he was sure she wouldn't have cared what he proposed as long as it satiated her lust. How he'd kill to see the look in those jade irises now.

Sasuke chuckled and lowered his mouth to her ear, nipping the lobe playfully. "Where are they?"

Maybe there was something in that damn paper that could be useful.

Her breath quickened again, for she instantly knew what he meant. "Drawer."

His presence left her, and Sakura heard the wooden drawer opening. Without being told so, she moved to the headboard of the bed, and laid her head on the pillows, pink strands falling around her like a halo. A second of silence passed, and then she heard it. The distinctive snap of a rope. The bed sunk by her side as he instructed her to hold her wrists together over her head. She did, and soon the rope was tied around them, not too tight as to cut the circulation, but enough no render her hands immobile. For someone like her, this was the ultimate form of submission. Without use of her powerful hands, she was completely at the mercy of whatever this man wanted to do to her. It excited her to no end.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to." Sasuke said, as he tied the remaining of the rope to one of the bedposts, vanquishing any escape attempt from her part. He noticed the ropes she wanted to be used on her weren't the normal kind, as he felt his own chakra waver when he touched them. This woman was voluntarily letting him tune out her deadliest weapon. If that wasn't kinky, he didn't know what was.

"I know." A smile graced her lips. So trusty, even now.

Sasuke hovered over her, taking in the way she bit her lip and pulled at the ropes, testing them. "What are the rules?" she asked, curious as to what his plans for her were.

The shinobi merely chuckled. "If you orgasm, the ropes stay put until the end." Sasuke explained as he lowered his body onto hers again, supporting his weight with his forearms on each side on her head. "You think you can hold it in?"

Sakura gave him a half-hearted laugh, amused at his creativity. "That's a whole new level of punishment."

One of his hands sneaked to her neck and closed around it, making Sakura arch her back and press her thighs together, or at least attempt to, as his hips were nestled between them, so she only succeeded in bucking her hips into his, the sudden friction making them both gasp.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked huskily to her ear, his teeth catching the lobe between them.

She sighed in content. "I-I'll try."

Sasuke smirked. "Good girl."

His lips were on hers again in the blink of an eye, as the hand in her neck slid down to her right breast, fondling it gently as his tongue fought for dominance in her mouth. He swallowed her whimpers as his fingers found her nipple, flicking it playfully, driving her mad with want. Her back arched against him, pleading for more contact. He complied by replacing his hand with his mouth, tongue drawing lazy circles around the areola before softly flicking the tip. Her hands fought against the restraints, itching to grab at his hair, to pull him closer still. Sasuke looked up at her, at the way her head drew back, her plump lips parting as the sweetest sounds came out. His cock twitched in anticipation.

"So impatient." he murmured against the valley between her breasts, his tongue leaving a hot and wet trail as it descended her body. Sakura caught up on what he was about to do, and bit her lip, bending her knees and pressing her thighs together the moment his weight lifted off her.

Sasuke smirked at her attempt to cover herself, knowing full well she was just doing some teasing of her own. The slight dampness he saw on the sheets underneath her lower half were proof enough her actions weren't fueled by any sort of shyness.

"Spread your legs." he ordered.

Sakura gave him a breathtaking smile, but shook her head, neglecting him of what he wanted. The Uchiha growled and placed his hands on her knees. "Spread. Your. Legs."

The sound of his voice alone was enough to send her over the edge, but Sakura held on, not wanting to be denied exploring his body with her hands when the time came. She complied, letting his hands pry her thighs apart, feeling a blush creep up to her cheeks at how exposed she felt now. It wasn't necessary to look to know his eyes were locked on her sex at this very moment, and it was all she could do not to squirm in delight.

Involuntarily, Sasuke's Sharingan activated by the sheer rush of adrenaline at the sight she had provided him with. She was dripping almost, the moist pledges of her womanhood glistening under the moonlight. He wanted nothing more than to be buried deep inside her right now, driving her to the edge if only he could make her composure slip and make her call his name as she came.

"Like what you see?" Sakura asked him, voice low and seductive.

He didn't answer immediately. Instead, his thumb moved torturously slow up her thigh until it found her jewel. He heard her gasp as he applied pressure on the spot, moving his now damp finger in lazy circles on the small nub. Sakura was as responsive as ever, guttural moans echoing on the walls as he picked up speed, her hips bucking wildly, urging him on.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Please!"

Sasuke slowed his movements, chuckling as he saw her pout. Leaning closer to her, he whispered. "Please, what?"

"Please, just… Ugh! Ahh!"

Any rational thought left her brain as a long finger slowly slipped inside her folds. Sasuke grit his teeth as he felt her walls clench around his digit. His crimson orbs settled on her face, watching how it contorted in pleasure when his finger started to move. Her hips bucked upward, trying to find release from the slowly building pressure on her abdomen. Noting this, Sasuke added another finger and increased his pace, panting as his own arousal was steadily engulfing him with the mere sight of Sakura's squirming body.

"Remember the rules." he groaned, as he felt her canal clench his digits tighter. She was so close.

One on her legs managed to wrap around his waist. Using her inhuman strength, she pulled him to her, almost making him lose his balance. Her mouth was a breath away from his.

Between moans, she whispered hoarsely. "Fuck the rules."

Sasuke didn't need to hear anything else. His mouth slanted on hers as his hands made quick work of the restraints holding her wrists. The second they were free, her hands tangled in his hair, grabbing the ebony tresses and pulling him closer. The next thing she knew, his fingers were inside of her again, pumping furiously, intent on driving her over the edge. She held onto his shoulders for dear life as her legs spread wider on their own accord. Soon enough, she reached her peak, her hips bucking harshly as she rode her climax.

And in the midst of all the pleasure, Sakura screamed his name.

"Sasuke!"

She didn't notice when his fingers stopped moving, or how the hand beside her head fisted the sheets hard enough to tear them apart. The black tomoes of his Sharingan swirled wildly, his muscles taunt and ready to retreat if it was necessary. 'This was a bad idea.' he thought as he watched her come down from her high. A second later, her hands covered her mouth, as she had realized what she had done.

"I'm sorry!" she repeated over and over, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Fuck, I'm so sorry! Please, don't leave… please…"

Sasuke's emotions were in turmoil. He was relieved, as his name had been a mere slip from all the pleasure, and not because she knew who he was. The Uchiha still felt on edge from the near heart-attack she had almost given him, but there was also something else. His male pride swelled, for it hadn't been the name of any of the other faceless men she had met with in The Blue Room in the past. She had called out his name.

"I'm sorry. Don't leave… I just… He's… He's just… I'm sorry… Fuck, why is this still happening?" she sobbed silently, her hands covering her face. "This is not supposed to happen anymore. Why can't I just keep him out of my mind? Why? I've tried everything… why…? I don't want to do this anymore…"

Sasuke's hand detached from her womanhood and reached out. It pulled a pink strand behind her ear, the tips of his fingers caressing the lobe softly, coaxing her to stop crying. "Do what?" he asked.

For once, he was glad he couldn't see her eyes, for he wasn't sure he would be able to bear it.

"Lie to myself." the kunoichi sobbed, albeit not as strong as before. "I'm sick of telling myself I don't miss him, that I don't want him to come back… I'm trying so hard to forget, but I can't. I know he's out there, and I know there's still good inside of him. I know what people say, but they're wrong. Naruto, and I… we know him, we know he will return. But I just miss him so much…" her hands reached up to cup his cheeks, and he let her. "Please, don't leave. I need this, I need to forget… Please, make me forget…"

And just like that, with the piercing words of his former teammate, he felt it. A lone tear slid down his cheek. He knew how she felt about him, and how Naruto felt, he'd always known, but he'd neglected himself to give those thoughts the time of the day. Her words were like a train wreck, devastating and impossible to ignore. His heart ached for her, for what he had done, what he was still doing, for she didn't deserve any of it. Sasuke didn't deserve her kindness or her loyalty, and yet here she was, still holding onto them even though she knew how much damage they were doing. Was that why she came here? To forget about him in strangers' arms?  
He felt suffocated by his emotions. Anger. Frustration. Resentment. Sadness. All at once. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so much so suddenly, and it was killing him slowly. To see her cry because of him, it killed him. To know she would keep coming back here, for tonight wouldn't be enough to erase his memory, it killed him even more.

Sakura felt his tear land on her fingers and frowned. "Why are you…?"

And so, he grabbed the blindfold, and pulled it off her.

Her eyes widened and narrowed, adjusting to her surroundings after being closed for so long. Eventually, spots stopped dancing in front of her eyes, and she could finally take in the man before her. She'd been surprised when he took off her blindfold. He had been so complacent before with the rules. Why had he suddenly decided to break them? The answer came at her when emerald green clashed with bloody crimson. Her mouth went dry as she scrutinized his features with widened eyes, her heart hammering inside her chest as if it was trying to escape. He looked different, yet the same, older, no boyish features in sight anymore. For a second, she couldn't find her voice, and just stared dumbfounded.

Sasuke stayed still, not daring to move a muscle as her jade irises looked at him. He hadn't exactly been thinking clearly when he decided to return her sight, but the man just couldn't bare to see her so miserable, crying over him when he was just a breath away from her. He'd wanted her to know that she hadn't lost him, that he was still here. Of all the things that had happened so far between them tonight, he doubted this revelation was going to stay locked inside these four walls, but he was willing to take the risk now.

"S-Sasuke…"

Her hands caressed his cheeks, as if making sure he was real. Sasuke closed his eyes and relished in the softness of her touch. For how many years had he been running from this, from home? It felt right to be here with her, to have her care for him like old times.  
One of her hands slid down to his throat and he tensed, his crimson eyes regarding her warily. The warmth of her healing chakra seeped into his skin. She was disintegrating the remains of the potion. She did the same to herself when she finished.

"Sasuke… is this really you?"

He nodded. "Aa."

She smiled, her eyes searching his. He knew that look. So many questions danced in those green pools, but he wasn't sure he was ready to answer them. He was already risking too much; inquiries would just make the situation more complicated.

Before she could voice her thoughts, he kissed her. Even though they'd kissed enough times already, this one felt different. He wasn't hiding anything from her anymore, Sakura knew it was him. Instead of pushing him away as he though she would, her hands pulled him closer, almost as if she was trying to melt his body into hers. Sasuke sighed into the kiss, his hands exploring her body, eliciting little sounds from her lips. Soon enough they had to part for oxygen, and she panted harshly, her eyes shutting closed as his mouth licked and sucked at her pulse. She repeated his name like a mantra with every touch, every kiss, every lick he gave her body.  
There would be no more games, no more rules, no more waiting. He needed her, and she did him, so badly. Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and flipped them over, leaving the kunoichi to straddle his hips. A silent compromise passed between them. He couldn't return, not now, and she knew better than to ask him. She also wasn't about to propose to accompany him, not when she had made her life back in the village, with so many people depending on her. The reality of it all hurt, but that's how things were supposed to be.

Sasuke understood now why a place like The Blue Room was so important, why Akane was so keen on preserving it with her rules and her secrecy. If only their paths weren't so far apart, if only their loyalties didn't conflict, if only… Maybe, in another life, this could be them. If only their lives had been different, he could've acknowledged the fluttering he felt in his heart the moment he saw her; he could've been the man she deserved…

In this life, they had tonight.

He didn't close his eyes as she sank down in his manhood, his crimson orbs watching her face contort in pleasure for being filled by him. She looked down at him with such intensity, he felt himself blush. Her hands reached out, and he laces their fingers together as she started to move, languidly, her hips rolling over his like a serpent. Sakura looked so beautiful with the moon illuminating her. If only this night never ended.

She picked up speed, and he used one of his hands to guide her hips, the other one keeping their fingers laced. This must've been what paradise felt like, he thought as he watched her intently, as if he wanted to keep this image imprinted in his mind forever. Her mouth opened, and her brow furrowed, her movement turned frenzied. Her orgasm was close again.

Without warning, Sasuke turned them over, her head how trapped between his arms as he quickened his pace. His thrusts were fast and deep, oh so deep, the only thing she could do was wrap her legs around him and hold on, for she couldn't meet his speed. One of her hands reached up and tangled in his hair, bringing him down for another heated, desperate kiss, for she knew he was also close, and their parting moment wouldn't be too far once this was over. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and plundered into her, his face hidden in the crook of her neck. A loud moan escaped her lips as she came, her whole body trembling with the force of her orgasm. A few uncoordinated thrusts later so did he, and Sakura couldn't stop the tears that raced down as she clearly heard him call her name against her sweaty skin.

Neither moved once their breathings had returned to normal, as if they were too afraid the other would make a quick escape if they did. Sasuke lifted his head slowly, his eyes onyx-colored once again. The tiniest of smiles formed in his lips, a sort of apologetic smile for what was about to happen. Sakura saw this and closed her eyes, a sob making its way out of her mouth. Everything was so unfair.

"Don't cry." He whispered, his thumb cleaning away the fresh tears. "Don't cry, Sakura."

Her eyes regarded him again, brimmed with unshed tears, a frown on her pretty features. "You're an asshole." she spat.

"I know."

"You didn't say anything."

"I know."

"And you're just gonna leave like none of this happened."

Now it was his turn to frown. "That's not true."

She pushed him off her, and he complied, giving her the space she needed. Sakura sat on the edge of the bed, her shoulders slouched and her head low, her back facing him. "You're not coming back."

Silence followed her words, and for a second she thought he might've left without her noticing.

"You know I can't, Sakura. Not now" She felt his weight lift off the bed, and soon her was standing in front of her. She averted her eyes to the side, but he was having none of that, and with a finger under her chin forced her to look him in the eye. "That doesn't mean I regret what we did."

Jade orbs searched his darker ones, and she stood. The next thing he knew, she had embraced him, that peculiar embrace she reserved just for him. Her face hid on his chest as he embraced her back, his hold on her tight, as if he didn't want to let go.

"I love you. Always have, always will." she murmured against his skin.

Sasuke buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. She smelled like cherry blossoms.

"I know."

And with that, he was gone.

__________

The night was as cold as when he first came to The Blue Room. Snow was falling silently now, the flakes imbedding themselves on the thick fabric of his coat as he walked the deserted street leading to the entrance of the town. A storm was approaching, he could smell it, so he hurried his steps, for he wasn't planning on getting caught up in it. Burying his face deeper into the scarf, he channeled chakra to his feet and jumped to the nearest tree, taking a moment to observe the place he was leaving behind.

The town looked as decrepit as ever, only now it wouldn't be just another shithole in the world to him. A forbidden encounter was imprinted on its walls, two unlikely people that had become lovers under the veil of secrecy of a place that wasn't supposed to exist. He ran his fingers over his rapidly drying lips, consequence of the cold. Sasuke could still feel her lips on his, her body flushed to his, her very soul pleading him to let her in. And he had, but he had also shut her out, again. It was for the best, he thought. Nothing good would've come out of this, at least not in this moment in time. There was an undeniable attraction between them, hers already shouted to the wind, his still shy and mostly hidden. Tonight had made him realize something.

If he ever did return to Konohagakure, there would be someone waiting for him.

The crunching sound of boots in the snow made him look down. There she was, her body hidden away under layers of winter clothing. She was also making her way out of town. The shinobi quickly hid his chakra. His leave had been abrupt, not even bothering to say goodbye. Maybe, he didn't want to, for the only thing he was certain about his feelings right now was that he wasn't about to part from her so easily, not again.

He watched her walk away and disappear into the dense forest. Maybe, she was heading home. Maybe, she was on a mission and had had a day to herself, which she had decided to spend here. He didn't exactly know what would happen now, but he was sure about one thing as he began jumping from tree to tree in the opposite direction from Haruno Sakura, his destination unknown for now.

She will return to The Blue Room one day.

She will ask for Uchiha Sasuke.

And he will receive a small blue velvet box.

And he will come find her.

He always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!!! I finally decided to make an AO3 account. I'll be posting new stuff AND moving some old fics from another website, like this one. I hope you enjoyed reading it, it was my biggest accomplishment two years ago. Let me know what you think!


End file.
